Accepted Anal
Accepted Anal is Nova's second character in Hard Time. He was described as a "Black Marshall," with the same hair, but darker skin. He seems to be much more compulsive and angry than his Denied counterpart. History Accepted Anal is the superhuman (possibly step-)brother of Denied Anal, who came to the prison because of grievous bodily harm and is located in the South Block, 11th cell. He came to avenge his brother, Denied, who was murdered by the Warden. Following in his footsteps, Accepted Anal usually dismembers wardens by their legs, which was a trademark of Denied's. Prison During prison, Accepted Anal got the special power of flying, regeneration, and stat upgrades. He used these powers for a plethora of useful purposes, escape from prison once, use the computer, gain health, and escape fights. Upon his arrival, Accepted Anal immediately planned to kill Warden Lister. He searched around and found a katana. When he came to the main hall, only he and the Warden were there. Lister was brutally dismembered and bled to death. When the announcement came of his passing, the murderer went unknown. Overtime, Accepted's life ebbed away, and he learned to regenerate and fly. Accepted Anal also begged profusely to a prisoner called X-Factor to join the gang, and eventually, he got his wish and joined the Gladiators, known for their strength. After joining the the Gladiators, he killed Tom Duggan, a member of The Powers that Be, a rival gang known for intelligence. Accepted Anal tries as hard as he can to be loyal to the gang being a pushover for them. He killed inmate Super Lucha only on orders of the gang. Warden Blair arrested Accepted for using a dumbbell as a weapon. Also, when Accepted was coming back to the prison after escaping, he found the newest warden, Warden Nixon, on the weightlifting stands dead, Accepted was very confused but led to conclusion that the warden was crushed by the weight. A warden named Warden Walker told Accepted Anal to make changes to his hair, causing Accepted Anal to dismember his arm. Warden McMahon came to Walker's aid, leading to Accepted's arrest. In revenge, he tried for his life again, but failed when McMahon defeated and arrested him again. The next day, Accepted took a machine gun from Warden Blair to kill Warden Walker, and when he got to the South Block, he started unloading on him. Warden McMahon, for the third time, jumped in and disarmed Accepted Anal. Walker, with his stub, got him in a headlock and made him pay $200 so he wouldn't be arrested. Warden Walker released him, hit a different prisoner, dropped the gun, and left. Accepted Anal took the gun, but accidentally hit the inmate in the butt, causing them to start fighting. Suddenly, a Gladiator forced Accepted to pay $50, which lead the the inmate getting the gun. Accepted Anal followed the inmate to his cell and went to get it back. While in there, his sanity snapped, and started getting beat up by other prisoners to the point of death as he was also sick. When Accepted Anal got back up, he found the corpse of Warden Walker on the staircase. Enraged, he started stomping on Walker's remains. He stumbled to the inmate with the machine gun and flew to his cell. While there, Warden Robin McMahon arrested Accepted Anal for the attempted murder of Warden Walker. Accepted Anal tried to beat up McMahon, but was again arrested. Accepted Anal's friend Sean Mathers told him to stop being friends with Sean (himself). Confused, Accepted Anal vowed to kill everyone in the West Block (except Denied), starting with Sean. Accepted Anal stabbed him to death with a screwdriver. Accepted Anal was later arrested for his death. Accepted Anal also stole a machine gun and went into the West Block. He found a prisoner named Frank Loveday and promptly shot him to death. After killing him, Accepted Anal murdered Baby Bull by shooting him almost to death and beating him to death. The next day, Accepted Anal took a sword and started slicing at the warden patrolling the West Block. He was killed when a member of the Gladiators threw him on his head and Accepted Anal swung at his chest. He then went to the cell of W-014 and murdered him the same way. 'Denied Anal' On a visit to the West Block, while trying to kill a warden called Osborne with a screwdriver, Accepted Anal saw in the distance, his brother Denied, with a syringe in hand. Accepted Anal raced to his brother as he was shooting up. Denied's sanity also snapped, and he started beating Accepted to death with his needle, and left. Warden Osborne tried to arrest Accepted Anal for carrying a needle, but started getting beat up by him. Accepted ran, and Osborne tried to follow him, getting beat up by both other inmates, and Accepted himself. While on the second floor of the West Block, Accepted Anal tried to talk to his brother, but Osborne came in and harassed Accepted, causing Denied to leave. In anger, Accepted Anal started beating the warden to death with a needle. He hit him so hard, both of Warden Osborne's legs got torn off, and he was killed instantly. Impressed, Denied Anal went to look over the corpse. Accepted Anal begged him to talk, and he complimented his reputation. Trying to start a conversation, Accepted followed him into a cell, but failed to converse with him. Angry, Accepted Anal started beating his brother, causing Denied to get knocked out. Accepted Anal continued to beat his brother while was trying to escape him on the second floor, berating him about how he was unworthy of being an Anal. Denied was out cold. While leaving the West Block, Accepted yelled to his brother that he wasn't through with him, and went to go kill more wardens, but outside was Warden Blair, who arrested Accepted again for the murder of Warden Osborne. Tensions seem to have deflated between the two and forego a friendly relationship, waving to each other in the cell blocks. Accepted Anal still tries to talk to Denied, going so far as to kill an inmate named Syntax Error, claiming he took his brother away from him. The Pact Accepted Anal, after killing Sean Mathers, tried to form a pact with Denied Anal. He said he would kill everyone in his block, but didn't want to. He went to cell W-012, took a screwdriver, and started stabbing an inmate to death. The inmate, however, was stronger than Accepted Anal and Accepted was in no condition to fight. This lead to the near death of Accepted Anal when he passed out, but he miraculously woke up at the door of the West Block. He went over to W-012 and said he was coming back for him and that he remembered his cell number. Death Accepted Anal died when he attempted to kill someone from the North Block, but got hit in the face and, low on health, died on the steps of the West Block. Kills * Warden Lister * Tom Duggan * Super Lucha * Warden Nixon * Warden Osborne * Syntax Error * Sean Mathers * Frank Loveday * Baby Bull * W-014 Category:Paragon Nova Category:In-Game Characters Category:Anal Brothers